


Sleeping Pills

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's out on patrol and finds a drugged out Nightwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Pills

Red Hood had been swinging across the Narrows of Gotham, happily and mindlessly whistling from taking down a group of thugs. Something about putting a bullet right into the funny bone made him want to whistle. Especially since it had been a sicko who sold drugs to kids. It must have really hurt to get a bullet in the funny bone, but Jason could think of worse places to shoot someone.

The whistling came to an abrupt end with an, “Oh, fuck,” when he swung onto a rooftop that held a collapsed Nightwing. Fear burning through his chest, Jason rushed over to where the other vigilante lied sprawled out on the rooftop. At first, Jason thought it was some kind of joke because no one would lay on the rooftop like Dick. He was all graceful and dramatic limbs on the roof, an arm draped over his forehead as if to say, “Oh my, I’ve swooned!” and his legs were splayed in a position a ballerina would be jealous of. Flexible freak. 

The reason why it wasn’t some kind of joke, was because of the pale skin, the light sheen of sweat that glistened. Jason felt for a pulse, which was thankfully steady. Then he shook Dick’s shoulder, growling out sharply, “Nightwing. Wake up. Nightwing! Nightwing!.” This earned a groan, Dick stirring from unconsciousness. 

“Jay?” He groggily mumbled.

“It’s Red Hood. Not Jay.” Dick should know better than to use their civilian names in the field, but when did he ever listen to Jason? “What happened?”

Dick blinked groggily, rubbing at his temples. “Ugh… I got a face full of powder sleeping pills. I barely made it out before I fell asleep.”

Hood sighed with some humor, shaking his head. “Only you would get sleeping pills thrown in the face.” He began checking over Nightwing for injuries, patting him down, taking a bit more time on the abs and thighs than he should have, but Dick didn’t say anything. He must be still out of whack from the drugs. 

“ ‘m fine.” Dick groused, propping himself up on his forearms. “Just-” A huge yawn interrupted him. “Just sleepy." 

Another sigh from Jason. “This means I have to carry you.”

"I like being carried.”

“You’re heavy.” Nonetheless, Red Hood scooped Dick up in his arms and threw the elder over his shoulders. Dick slowly wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist, clinging on as Jason swung across Gotham to his one of his safe houses. It took maybe ten minutes, and by then, Dick was asleep again. 

Inside, Jason kicked off his boots and set Dick down on the bed, also taking off his boots and mask. Jason shook Dick awake again, “C’mon, you need to get out of your suit.”

With a whine of protest and barely open lids, Dick wiggled out of the Nightwing suit and threw it on the floor, leaving him in just silky black boxers. With that, he promptly fell asleep again. 

Jason smiled fondly at the man, reaching out a hand and pressing it against his forehead, feeling for a temperature. There was a slight fever, nothing worrying. Pushing back the messy dark locks, Jason pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead, murmuring, “Sweet dreams Dickie.”


End file.
